The Fairy and the Changeling
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: Again, not a "Vicky Angel" story. This time, it's Midnight. What if the bats weren't there when Will took Violet into Miss Lang's old house and into the attic? What would he have done? VioletxWill. It's not incest, since Will is adopted, but if you don't like the pairing, don't read. Please read and review! I worked really hard on this, believe me.


**A/N: Again, I come to write a story about a Jacqueline Wilson book that isn't "Vicky Angel". This time it's "Midnight", which has never been one of my favourites, but I got to thinking about Violet and Will's sibling relationship, which is really twisted, but I wanted to write something. Remember their version of Blind Man's Buff? What could've happened when they were in Miss Lang's house if the bats weren't there?**

**Warning: This contains Violet/Will. I don't count it as incest, since Will's adopted, but if that offends you, you shouldn't read this.**

**Disclaimer: Jacqueline Wilson owns everything I take from "Midnight", except for this story. **

I didn't know how many of these Blind Man's Buff games we'd played – always by Will's choice, of course. I cursed every god and deity I knew. Why did I let him do this to me? Why was I such a stupid shy little shrinking violet?

Submissive was the word I wanted. But that made everything with Will and I sound more intense, almost animalistic. Not that we had a relationship like that in any way at all.

At least, that's what I told myself. Although I always thought I had absolutely no thoughts of Will of anything other than my brother, ever since I found out he was adopted, a voice would whisper _it would be acceptable, you're not actually related._

And it seemed intense now, as the velvet black was tied around my eyes and Will was pulling me through Miss Lang's house, up the stairs, up the ladder. Will continued to push me every time I paused on the ladder. He helped me up to the attic.

"Can I take it off now?" I begged.

"No, not yet." Will said. "We're not done yet."

"How can we go any further?" I asked. "I know where we are."

I heard Will sigh. "I didn't say we were going any further, OK?" he said. "You've seen teen flicks. Remember when I got you to watch _Scream_?"

"I was scared the whole time." I pointed out.

"But remember that party where most of the kids were watching _Halloween _and the girl sneaked up to the bedrooms with her boyfriend?"

"What's the point of this?" I asked. "I'm not that girl, I don't have a boyfriend, and we're not in someone's bedroom."

"Come on, Violet." Will was close to me, much to close for comfort. He gently pushed me further back until I hit the wall. "Just stay still." he ordered. He paused before adding "Stop shaking like that! I'm not hurting you."

I was pretty sure I knew where this was going, and I knew I was right when lips pressed against mine. I wasn't sure what to think.

It didn't feel as strange as I thought it would, even though I'd known Will my whole life. Just because he was adopted didn't really change anything on my side. Except now, feelings I didn't even know I had broke out of the wall that concealed them.

I started to relax into the kiss. It seemed to last for a long time. When Will finally broke away, I knew without taking off my blindfold that Will had that smirk on his face. The triumphant one, when he knew he'd won me over.

"So." he finally said. "Shall we continue this somewhere else?"

"Can we please just go home?" I begged.

"Oh, of course, Violet petal." Will helped me down the ladder, out of Miss Lang's house, back through the hedge and into our house. But once we got into the house, he actually picked me up, making me squeal in shock and anticipation, then carried me up the stairs and into his room.

"Can I take the blindfold off?" I begged again.

"I think you can keep it on." Will said, a mischievous tone in his voice. "Stop being so tense, Vi, I've got you, you're OK."

And weirdly enough, he was right. It was OK. I wasn't scared now. Even when I found myself lying on the bed and him on top, I didn't feel scared. Only minutes ago, I'd experienced my first kiss. Then I was experiencing my first ever makeout session. And it was...OK. Not scary.

When it was over, Will finally helped me take the blindfold off. I noticed his green eyes still sparkling – I wasn't sure what the emotion was, though.

"So..." he said. "Shall we give this relationship thing a shot?"

I shrugged. "Do you want to?"

"Well," Will said, "You know something? You're the only girl I've ever thought of in that way. Yeah, you're supposed to be my little sister. But you don't have to be."

If I'd foreseen how heartbroken I'd be only a short time later, when I'd see someone who was my best friend kiss Will and then laugh at my fairy obsession behind my back, I wouldn't have said yes. But I did.

And looking back on it now I'm fourteen, and me and Will are still together, and Jasmine's still my best friend and still at my school, it was an okay decision. Will was right. We're completely right for each other. Although he still kind of likes to call the shots in the relationship, I don't mind so much any more.

I mean, sometimes I think it was crazy – the Violet Fairy girl and the dark changeling child. But it works for us.

**Well, there you have it. What did you think? No matter what you thought, please, just review and tell me!**


End file.
